


Get your motor running or smthn

by SleepyRanpoes



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Cars AU, M/M, Unbeta'd, cars having sex, everythings the same but theyre cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRanpoes/pseuds/SleepyRanpoes
Summary: two cars… having sex… two cars… having sex… your engine… your engine… involuntary revs.
Relationships: Lars Van Allen/Scott, Lars Van Allen/Scott/Yoo Seong, Lars Van Allen/Yoo Seong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Get your motor running or smthn

**Author's Note:**

> comes in two years late with a sippy cup filled with motor oil. I know literally nothing about cars, but I know that literally nothing in this fic is accurate. Kinda felt like the more outrageously inaccurate this was to car biology the better. so, *chefs kiss*, enjoy. 
> 
> unbeta'd because why would I do that.

Seong could feel the rage pool in his battery, mixed in heavily with his arousal. He had been a whirlwind of emotion when he first caught them, going at it in a back alley, but it hadn't taken long to all melt together into an angry, hazy lust. 

While he knew that Lars wasn't particularly partial to topping or bottoming, Seong hadn't had the opportunity to see how erotically beautiful the sleek, dark blue convertible looked from this position. windshield fogged up with a lazy, drawn out pleasure. 

Seong reversed a little to try and better remain hidden. His electronic engine hum was especially quiet and easily lost Among Us the lewd sounds and unhushed moans of the other two cars. He tried his hardest to focus only on Lars, only on the way his wheels gripped desperately at the ground to keep in place, the way his exhaust pipe seemed to throb. 

But it was hard to focus only on his car of affection when that stupid fucking ute was on top of him, shrouding most of him from view. The solid and unappealing build of Scott pissed Seong off more than anything. How his paint job was faded and he was rusting in places, the dust on his windows - it was downright offensive that Lars could find this brute attractive. 

Seong seethed through his arousal, watching Scott, mounted atop Lars, grind his drive shaft against his exhaust pipe. Watched the back and forth as he switched gears confidently, moving like he had done this multiple times. His focus lasered in on where Scott's front wheels gripped and wore down at the paint on Lars' doors. The pristine, practically sparking paint job now a dull matte.

The sex seemed sweet, almost, and that's what burned Seong the most, even as he moved a wheel to rub at his own drive shaft. Furiously he worked on edging himself to release, so he could move on from this car wreck and pretend that he hadn't drove by this to begin with. Pretend it was just some humiliating oil dream. 

The honks and beeps of Lars and Scott were getting obnoxiously loud by this point, but Seong could have easily just been laser focused on the sound. Sensitive to his wandering fantasy where he was a part of the show.

it was easy to imagine; Lars atop of him, like he had been so many times before, but with Scott atop of Lars. The extra weight the ute would have brought down upon the electric car seemed downright erotic, the sex would be harsh and hard. Petrol leaked past Seong's hub cap at the thought.

The noise rose up from Seong's active engine, as he listened intently to the scrapes of metal against metal not too far from where he were parked. He heard a telltale low, dragged out horn, that indicated Lars was close to release. Seong was too. His wheels were tense as he drew himself closer and closer to the edge. 

Scott honked, a worn and ghastly sort of sound that infuriatingly went straight to his battery. Seong beeped loudly as he came, motor oil leaking beneath him shamefully as he realised he had been caught. 

Lars and Scott, both covered in their own motor oil, were glancing in his direction now. Scott awkwardly reversed off of a blissed out Lars. 

Seongs horn tooted a few times as he struggled to find any words to say. But what was here to say? after all, this is what happens when you come across two cars having sex.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. so. 
> 
> follow me on twtter ig [@AmaurotCoalesce](https://twitter.com/AmaurotCoalesce).  
> 


End file.
